Ratchet
Ratchet is one of the last members of the Lombax species still active in the galaxy, and half of the galactic hero duo, Ratchet and Clank. A brilliant pilot, skilled fighter and expert marksman, Ratchet is the brawn of the team, personally fighting thousands of enemies to save numerous galaxies from threat. History Ratchet & Clank A native of the backwater planet, Veldin, Ratchet always felt like he was meant for more in life than his humble life on the desert plateaus. Having spent years constructing a spaceship from spare parts, Ratchet was almost ready to leave Veldin behind for good- lacking only a navigational part to chart courses to different planets, when a sudden space ship crashed down in the nearby Kyzil Plateau. Curious, Ratchet decided to check it out, traversing through packs of wild, aggressive Horny Toads and small groups of Blarg Empire robots, before discovering the epicenter of the crash, where he encountered a damaged robot, who had shut-down in his crash landing. Deciding to take him back to his house, Ratchet repaired the robot, who introduced himself as Clank. Clank explained that he had escaped from a robot construction facility for the Blarg Empire, having recovered an InfoBot detailing the Empire's leader, Chairman Drek's, plan to tear out pieces of other planets to build the Blarg a new planet, with the unfortunate side-effect of destroying the planets they harvested. While Ratchet had no particular interest in fighting the Blarg and being a hero, he admitted that he needed Clank's help to leave Veldin, as Clank was equipped with the Robotic Ignition System he needed to take off. Deciding to travel to the planet Novalis, the direct addressee of Drek's message, Ratchet and Clank formed a temporary team to help each other. Ratchet's first flight was a faulty one, crash landing in the Tobruk Crater on Novalis. Despite the crash landing completely destroying his ship, Ratchet made quick work gaining a large stockpile of new equipment and Gadgetron weaponry. The Crater was under military attack from the Blarg Empire, with Blarg ships raining bombs down on the civilian populations and robotic soldiers deployed in the streets. Ratchet and Clank set out to fight through the enemies, exploring the "pristine sewer systems" the Blarg wanted Novalis for to begin with, where they met The Plumber, who informed the duo that most of the population had successfully escaped the Blarg, but he couldn't leave Novalis because of what he perceived as "Socio-Economic Disparity", prompting Ratchet to purchase an InfoBot to the planet Aridia from him, giving him the funds he needed to escape, while providing the duo with coordinates to a planet where one of Ratchet's personal heroes, a professional hover-boarder Skid McMarx and his agent crash-landed. Afterwards, Ratchet and Clank made their way to the center of the Crater, where the Chairman of Novalis was being held by Blarg forces. Defeating the villainous enemies, Ratchet and Clank freed the Chairman, who repaid their heroism by giving them a new ship and an InfoBot pointing them to Metropolis. The InfoBot was an advertisement for Big Al's Robo-Shack, where the super hero Captain Qwark claimed that he made use of Big Al's services for all of his equipment. Believing that Captain Qwark can help Clank save the galaxy from the Blarg, and that Big Al would be able to point them in the right direction to him, the duo decide to stick together until they can meet Qwark, after which Clank will leave to save the galaxy and Ratchet will be free to live his own life. Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal Ratchet: Deadlocked Ratchet & Clank: Going Mobile Ratchet & Clank: Size Matters Secret Agent Clank Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction Ratchet & Clank Future: Quest for Booty Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time Ratchet & Clank: All 4 One Ratchet & Clank: Full Frontal Assault Ratchet & Clank: Into the Nexus Non-Canon History Playstation Move Heroes Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale Category:Playstation Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Alien